


The Angel Wept

by Nerieda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Submission for day 2 of @aerdynweek at tumblr





	The Angel Wept

The angel in white sat unseen in the darkness beside the man she loved

The angel wept.

The angel in white watched as one she once loved for his gentle soul was lost to the darkness. 

The angel wept.

The angel in white listened as the demon denounced the very gods he once served.

The angel wept.

The angel in white tortured the man’s soul for trying to refuse the God’s plans.

The angel wept.

The angel cried out: “My Gods, what have we done to you?” when she saw his horrid mask

The angel wept.

The angel in white waited an eternity to see him again

The angel smiled.


End file.
